1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fiber optics, and in particular to fiber gratings and like optical devices for use in harsh environments.
2. Background Art
The demand for optical fibers and fiber-based devices has dramatically increased over the past decade. However, in humid or hydrogen-rich environments, fiber-based devices, such as sensors or other devices employing fiber Bragg gratings (FBGs), typically require shielding in order to address mechanical robustness and reliability issues, as well as issues relating to optical functionality. The reliability and optical performance of these devices are of primary importance to designers of optical components and systems.
There is thus an ongoing need in the art for FBGs and other fiber-based devices that are capable of reliable performance in harsh environments.